vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kallavan
Summary Kallavan (칼라반, Calaban) is a High Ranker and also the Commander of the 4th Army Corp of Zahard's Army. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B '''| At least '''6-B Name: Kallavan Origin: Tower of God Gender: Male Age: Over 3000 years Classification: Human (?), Higher Ranker, Fisherman, Human Hunter, Ex-Commander of the 4th Army Corp Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Accelerated Development (Passive; He get stronger as he age), Immortality (Type 1), Shinsoo Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings a Kilometers away), Explosion Manipulation (Can create explosions with shinsoo bombs), True Flight, Likely Molecular Immobilization via Limited Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower and Kallavan can reverse it's flow to stop movement), Air Manipulation (Can create large air pressures through his blows), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical characteristics and speed through Shinsoo), Aura (Can make his opponents feel insecure when using the Essence of Bravery and create shockwaves in his around), Sealing (Can seal his opponentes in shinsoo bubbles), Forcefield Creation (Can use shinsoo barriers to block attacks), Homing Attack (He can control his shinsoo to have it attack where he desires), Danmaku (Can attack using multiple baangs with a large AoE), Telekinesis (Can levitate beings or objects), Resistance to Limited Vibration Manipulation (Resisted to the blows of Jinsung, who are able to cause vibrations in the body of his target through the shock of shinsoo) | All previous powers and abilities, Resistance to te following: Power Nullification (Was not affected by the Baam's Orb and Shinwonryu combination), Fire Manipulation and Extreme Heat (Even weakened is able to resist by the Evankhell's Blazing Orb which produced a heat of at least 1538 degrees) Attack Potency: Country level+ (Lightly damaged Ha Jinsung and comparable to Hell Joe transformed and Koon Maschenny Zahard) | At least Country level+ (Almost overpowered Jinsung after getting stronger by using the Essence of Bravery. Even when extremely weakened was able to disperse the Rose Shower from Ha Yuri Zahard with a single blow) Speed: At least Relativistic (Comparable to Ha Jinsung) | At least Relativistic (Managed to blitz Jinsung) Lifting Strength: Class G (Far superior to Baam) Striking Strength: Country Class+ (Traded several attacks with Ha Jisung) | At least Country Class+ (Severely injured Jinsung) Durability: Country level+ (Took blows from Ha Jinsung) | At least Country level+ (More durable than before. Tanked the strongest techniques of Jinsung and survived. While mortally wounded, he was easily able to take attacks from Yuri with Green April Ignition) Stamina: High (Can still fight with a gaping hole in his chest) Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of Kilometers with shockwaves and shinsoo Standard Equipment: Crystal of Essence of Bravery Intelligence: High (Was among the most dominant top 100 Rankers, having defeated and recruited many great Rankers and earning such a reputation to the point that even Jinsung was concerned of taking on Kallavan) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Kallavan is an extremely skilled martial artist, able to compete against Ha Jinsung, one of the most skilled Ha Family members, in hand-to-hand combat, and even able to quickly push him back and deal heavy blows when Jinsung was already battered from taking Kallavan's ultimate technique. Kallavan could also effortlessly block attacks by the Green April that was wielded by Yuri. Lethal Move: Hurricane Shaker - Backlash Bomber: Kallavan starts this attack by punching his opponent which sends them flying backwards. He then follows this by clenching his fist to create a large shinsoo blast behind the enemy as they are recovering from the first punch. This technique was strong enough to push someone like Jinsung backwards. It was also capable of easily blasting through Androssi's shield and sending them flying a great distance *'Lethal Move: Hurricane Shaker - Backlash Big Bomber:' A stronger version of the Backlash Bomber that is powerful enough to damage Jinsung to the point of spitting blood Kallavan Essence of Bravery Transcendent Skill - Atomic Explosion: An extremely powerful technique that Kallavan uses against Jinsung. Kallavan crushes the Essence of Bravery crystal and unleashes its full power. Glass shards fly everywhere with shinsoo emnating from both of his fists and forehead. Kallavan then charges towards Ha Jinsung instantly and as the name suggests, creates a large explosion. The technique's power is such that it left Jinsung in a bloodied state. Key: Base '''| '''Essence of Bravery Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tower of God Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Immortals Category:Shinsoo Users Category:High Rankers Category:Martial Artists Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Matter Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Air Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 6